rwomfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock
Warlocks and Succubi are two sides to the same coin, they both gain their powers through a partial transformation using demon blood and binding their soul. Males will become warlocks and gain powerful telekinetic and psychic powers while females will become succubi and gain increased control over physical energy while. Some spells are castable by both classes, while others are unique to their gender. In addition, the succubus and warlock shared a powerful, hidden ability that requires interaction from both classes to cast. Due to their method of gaining power, both the succubus and warlock are afflicted by quirks. Warlocks exhibit a unique quirk called "Empathy" that is an active emotion (mood/thought) that can be transferred between the warlock and other pawns. Empathy depends on both the warlock sensitivity and the sensitivity of nearby pawns. If you don't want it to happen, the "off switch" is to reduce the sensitivity of the warlock, if the warlock has less than 100% sensitivity (anything below normal). Then empathy will never have a chance to occur. Understanding how it works might also help you manage it so it becomes a boon vs an affliction. Empathy "updates" every 10s, the Warlock trait grants +40% psychic sensitivity, therefore by default every 10s it has a 40% chance to update and attempt an empathy spread. Higher sensitivity will increase this chance. Empathy will only trigger if another pawn is within 5 cells. If multiple pawns are within 5cells, it randomly selects 1 to attempt empathy with. It then has a 70% chance (assuming standard 100% sensitivity of the 'other' pawn) to pass an emotion. It then has a 30% chance to update the warlock's empathy value from an emotion from the other pawn, if it fails that check, then it will pass the current empathy value to the other pawn. Max/Min values are 30/-30 + absorbed emotion or thought divided by 2. So if your warlock is at -15 empathy, then absorbs a +12 colonist emotion, then the warlock empathy value will adjust by +6 to become -9. It will randomly select a thought to absorb from all thoughts the other pawn has, so having the majority of the pawns thoughts as positive means the empathy value will tend to trend up (even if by small amounts) at a time. Changes are additive, not averages, which means a lot of small negative absorptions could generate a much larger negative cumulative empathy value. Warlocks will never empathy themselves and will always pass the empathy value, not a random emotion. If you really want to manage empathy so that its beneficial, look at where your warlock spends their time and which pawns are frequently nearby. Consider ways to improve the mood of those nearby pawns to increase the number of positive mood thoughts they have. Law of averages will eventually win out and you'll have a nice mood boost to pass along. Default Spells * Soul Bond - At the core of the class, demon-kin gain their power through contracts and can boost their stats through this bond, in exchange, the bonded pawn loses stats, but gains an improved outlook as some of their concerns are also stripped away with a mood boost. * Shadow Call - immediately summons the bonded pawn to the demonkin, requires a Soul Bond * Shadow Step - the demonkin immediately travels to the bonded pawn, requires a Soul Bond * Shadow Bolt - fires a bolt wreathed in darkness that decays everything it touches * Dominate - clouds a targets mind in fear which can easily spread to other pawns; dominate takes different forms of attack - the succubus dominate causes extreme physical frailty while the warlock reduces consciousness and can inflict status ailments * Repulsion - blasts all nearby pawns outward from the epicenter, as if struck by a massive force Learned Spells * Master Skill: Psychic Shock - a warlock releases a devastating wave of psychic energy that rebounds from the mind of every pawn it touches; any enemy pawns caught in this shockwave can suffer brain damage and all pawns are briefly stunned Category:Magic classes